overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Manga Chapter 01
This is the first chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary A once popular online game, YGGDRASIL, is set to shut down. However, Momonga, Guild Leader of Ainz Ooal Gown decides to stay and not log out while his friend Herohero has to log out and bids farewell to him. Momonga retrieves the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown and proceeds to the Throne Room along with Sebas Tian and Pleiades. Momonga sits on the throne, and modifies the setting of Albedo out of playfulness because it's the last few minutes till the shut down. When the clock hits midnight, the officially announced shut down time, he then notices that the server is still up and running. With his mind clouded in confusion, he then realizes that he still retains the outward appearance of his game avatar and tries to access the game functions like consoles but the functions are inaccessible. The next great shock comes in tow when he sees the NPCs of Nazarick begin to show sentience. In order to assess the situation, he orders Sebas to survey the outside of Nazarick while Albedo must assemble the Floor Guardians on the 6th Floor. Momonga teleports to the Amphitheater. There, he meets Aura and Mare and asks them to help in testing the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. With this, Momonga starts to grasp the mechanism of spell casting without the use of consoles. Momonga later tries to use Message to contact his friends but he receives a contact from Sebas instead. He informs Momonga that they are surrounded by grassland instead of a swamp and Momonga realizes that he is no longer in YGGDRASIL. He later summons the Primal Fire Elemental and even asks Aura if she wants to fight it, which she agrees and drags the unwilling Mare into the ordeal. The Floor Guardians then begin to arrive and they all swear their loyalty to the Overlord of Nazarick. Major Events * The last day and shutting down of YGGDRASIL. * Momonga modifies the setting of Albedo to be madly in love with him. * Momonga is transformed into his skeletal avatar. * NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick begin to have sentience. * Momonga orders Sebas to survey the outside of Nazarick while the Pleiades guard the 9th Floor to prepare for any intruders. * Momonga orders Albedo to assemble the Floor Guardians at the Amphitheater of the 6th Floor with the exception of Gargantua and Victim. * Momonga tests the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. * Aura and Mare battle against the Primal Fire Elemental for exercise. * Floor Guardians assemble and pledge their absolute loyalty to Momonga. Character Appearance New Characters * Momonga * Herohero * Homunculus Maids * Sebas Tian * Yuri Alpha * Narberal Gamma * CZ2I28 Delta * Solution Epsilon * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Albedo * Touch Me (Mentioned Only) * Shijuuten Suzaku (Mentioned Only) * Ankoro Mocchi Mochi (Mentioned Only) * Peroroncino (Mentioned Only) * Bukubukuchagama (Mentioned Only) * Ulbert Alain Odle (Mentioned Only) * Tabula Smaragdina (Mentioned Only) * Warrior Takemikazuchi (Mentioned Only) * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Cocytus * Demiurge Abilities Used Spells/Skills * Fireball * Message * Summon Primal Fire Elemental Known Locations * Great Tomb of Nazarick ** 9th Floor: Royal Suite *** Round Table ** 10th Floor: Throne ** 6th Floor: Jungle *** Amphitheater Chapter Notes * This chapter first appeared in Monthly Comp Ace January 2015 Issue. * Lupusregina Beta isn't present in this chapter. * Momonga doesn't mention about Albedo having two World Item in the Throne Room. * Momonga did not rub Aura and Mare heads. * Aura did not use her breath. * Momonga did not summon the Moonlight Wolf. * Sebas and Narberal Gamma survey the surrounding area outside the Tomb. * Momonga did not use the Pitcher of Endless Water to give Aura and Mare water to drink after fighting the Primal Fire Elemental. Navigation pl:Rozdział 1 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters